


Dave's Daddy Kink

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dresses, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Ribbons, Spanking, knickers, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Wearing pink sailor dresses, ribbons, and being asked if he is a good girl, Ray is Dave's "Daddy," and Dave must be good and do everything "Daddy" asks of him.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this, but I thought I would give it a try.

"Have you been a good girl?" Ray shouted as he shut the front door behind him. 

Quickly greeting Ray, was Dave in his pink sailor suit and matching stockings. His hair was pulled up in pretty pink ribbons, and he was chewing his nails.

"Don't you look so pretty for your Daddy?" Dave always wanted to please him, however, Ray slapping his hand out of his mouth, startled him. 

"Don't bite those pretty nails, I want them long enough so you can paint them pink, or perhaps if you are good, I will paint them." Ray smiled at this, for it could be a sweet bonding moment together. 

"I won't bite them, I promise, Daddy." Dave blinked his big blue eyes.

Ray went and sat down in his easy chair, and Dave followed, just as he was taught. 

"Did you clean the house like I asked you, and do the dishes?" Dave nodded. He had become quite good at being a servant to Ray in their little game.

"Come sit in my lap, I believe you've earned it. Excitedly, Dave climbed up and sat right on his Daddy's crotch.

Ray wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed his cheek, while Dave wrapped an arm around him. Ray was beginning to get hard, and Dave knew it. Grinning, he wiggled his arse and pinched one of Ray's nipples.

"Cheeky monkey, you are, and don't think I didn't notice your aren't wearing knickers, Daddy can feel without even using his hands." raising an eyebrow, he confirmed with his hand that Dave was naked under his sailor dress. He was also hard.

"I don't like those knickers, they are too tight on me bollocks." Dave complained. 

"You'll wear them and you will like them, or I will paddle your arse a rose red that you wouldn't soon forget." Ray promised. 

Dave pouted and thought about only wearing them when Ray was around. It wasn't if he didn't like to be paddled, it was that he didn't like not being able to sit for days.

Ray used his other hand, and stuck it under Dave's dress, and stick between his arse cheeks. 

"Such a nice little slit you have darling, do you like it when Daddy puts his fingers in that sweet little hole?" Ray whispered in Dave's ear.

"Yes, Daddy, but I don't like when you take them out, unless you are fucking me." Dave replied.

"Such a rude word, who taught you to say 'fucking?'" Ray asked, while Dave blushed.

"You says it." It was true, he did, but he did not want this beautiful creature in his lap to.

"I say what I want, and you say what I want, you got that." Dave hung his head and nodded.

"Hmm, I think you need your mouth washed out." Ray knew just how.

"Yes, Daddy." Dave agreed.

"Get up so I can take my trousers and underwear down." Dave slid out of Ray's lap and stood by.

Ray took his underwear and trousers down, revealing a large hard cock. He stroked it a few times and then sat back down in his chair.

"Get down on your knees, Dave, you are washing your mouth out with my come." Dave smiled and dropped quickly to his knees as he enjoyed this game. It also seemed to put Daddy in a very good mood.

As close to the chair as Dave could get, he gripped the root of Ray's cock and began to lick the length, causing him exhale and relax. Dave then began sucking the head, so he could taste his precome. Ray rest his head back and closed his eyes.

Now, taking all of Ray in, he began to move his head up and down, lips tight against the shaft of his Daddy's cock. Ray rested his arms on the arm rests, and moaned every so often. The sounds reassured Dave that Ray was content. Eventually, Ray clenched the arm rests and Dave found himself choking on warm spurts of come. 

Ray opened his eyes and gave Dave a piercing stare. "You'd better swallow all of it, this is punishment not pleasure." Dave did his best, despite it going up his nose. By then, there were tears in his eyes , and Dave asked if he could have a tissue. 

"Use your dress." Ray ordered.

"But, Daddy..." Dave cried. "I don't want to get my dress dirty"

"You'll do as you're told!" Ray grabbed his newspaper from a side table and opened it, essentially ignoring Dave.

"Daddy." Dave whined.

Ray, speaking through his newspaper asked Dave what he needed.

"I'm h-hard, can you make it go away?" Dave hoped Ray would, and not just send him to his room to play with "toys."

Ray folded up his newspaper and put it aside.

"Show me how to stop being hard and tell me how much you like it." Rays asked. He sat back in his chair, and waited.

This wasn't what Dave wanted, but at least his Daddy was paying attention to him.

"Can I sit in your lap and do it, Daddy?" Dave asked, thinking he would like this more than sitting on the carpet.

"Climb up here and show me." Ray gestured for Dave to get in his lap, and he was all smiles.

Sitting on Ray's crotch, he spread his legs, lifted his dress, and began to jerk on his cock while Ray watched. Soon enough, Ray took over, wanting to pleasure his little girl, and Dave let him. Daddy's big hands felt so good and he knew just the right way to stroke him. Letting out a cry, Dave came all over his Daddy's hand, and stained his dress. None of that mattered to Dave, he only felt bliss.

"You did a good job and came a whole lot, but what am I going to do with all of this come of yours?" Dave giggled, and suggested he eat it. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Ray licked Dave's come off of his fingers, and smiled. 

"Feel better?" Dave nodded. 

"Go on up to your room and change, while Daddy washes his hands and orders us takeaway." Ray wasn't a very good cook, but he was hungry, so he figured this was the way to go. Besides, Dave always liked a good takeaway, and of course not having to do the dishes was always a bonus. More time for them to spend together.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's Daddy kink game continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dave is playing a female role in this game with Ray, I have made Dave's pronouns female.

While Ray was ordering Chinese with extra fortune cookies for Dave, Dave was up in her room gazing at all of her pretty frocks trying to decide which one to wear. Seeing a pretty lavender one with white lace frock, she took it from it's hanger and held it up to herself in the mirror.

"Perfect." she said to herself, and put it on. Changing the ribbons in her hair to match, she thought that her Daddy would think her so pretty. Then, she remembered what Daddy had said about her wearing knickers. Pouting, she put a pair on, but the lace against her dainty skin, itched. She decided to take them off, and hoped Daddy would be too hungry to remember.

Putting on fresh stockings and shoes, she ran downstairs, and gave Ray a hug. 

"As fresh as a Daisy, but then let me see you, princess." Ray asked as he kissed her forehead. 

Backing up, she curtsied with a pleasant smile. Pleased, Ray asked her to turn around. He came up behind her and lifted her dress, then clucked his tongue.

"Do you want people to think Daddy's girl is a whore, not wearing your knickers like I asked?" Ray became cross, and swatted her backside. Dave began to cry, not because she was in pain, but because she let her Daddy down.

"Oh, well, I will give you something to cry about. C'mere!" Ray grabbed Dave by the arm, and sat down in a chair, He positioned Dave so she was over his lap, and lifted her dress up again.

"This is going to hurt you more than it is going to hurt me, but you have to learn your lesson, girl." Dave just squirmed, waiting for the first strike.

Bringing his hand down, Ray's large hand cupped one of Dave's cheeks with a 'smack.' Dave gasped, and waited for the next one. Daddy knew she liked spankings, and so sometimes he would allow the anticipation to build. 

Ray spanked her again and again as she rubbed her cock on his lap, until she was nearly ready to burst. Ray could sense it, so he stopped.

"No, Daddy, I-" Dave cried.

"You what?" It was then that the doorbell rang and Ray told Dave to go set the table. She was miserable, her dress looking so untidy with her swollen cock protruding underneath. When she was done setting the table, she sat down on her sore arse and began rubbing herself under the table.

Ray brought the food in and placed it on the table, and then looked over at Dave. 

"Pathetic, can't even keep your hands folded nicely for supper. If you were wearing your knickers none of this would be happening." Ray scolded. 

"I hate those knickers, they belong in the bin." Dave folded her arms and stuck out her tongue at her Daddy.

"Such a rude girl you are, where are your manners tonight? I even got you extra fortune cookies, just how you like." Ray sighed and opened the boxes of food.

"You did that for me?" Dave asked, with a more pleasant tone to her voice.

"I like fortune cookies, they are the best part, and you remembered, thank you daddy." 

"You're welcome, please use your manners, Daddy loves a girl who is smart and uses her manners." Dave was going to make sure she did just that. Meanwhile, she ate all of her dinner, fortune cookies and all.

"What are we going to do after dinner?" Dave asked.

"We are going to put the leftovers in the fridge and everything else in the trash." Dave was pleased to hear she wouldn't have to do dishes, and happily helped her Daddy take care of everything.

"Now what?" Ray fingered the ribbons in Dave's hair and told her he was going to watch some tele.

"Come with me, unless you'd rather play upstairs." His eyed fell on Dave's dress that was still protruding a bit.

"No, I want to be with you, I haven't seen my Daddy all day." She yanked on his jacket and he smiled, showing the gap in his teeth. Of all the things, this was Dave's favorite, well, that and his cock.

Going into the living room, Ray turned on the tele, and got in his chair. Dave climbed in, and sat in his lap again, which was his favorite place to be. As Ray watched, Dave began kissing her Daddy's neck with gentle kisses, and playing with his coat pockets. 

"I thought we got rid of you wiggling before, remember." Dave nodded.

"Then a spanking, which only seemed to have the opposite effect of punishing you." Dave nodded again. 

"I think there is only one way to calm you down, Dave, don't you." blushing, she nodded, for Daddy was right. 

"We can do it right here while we watch tele, isn't that right?" Dave smiled, and then using her manners, whispered about lube.

"Why don't you find some while daddy gets ready." Dave slid of his Daddy's lap and ran upstairs to get some, and while he did, Ray undid his belt and pulled his trousers down. Already hard, he began to stroke himself until Dave showed up.

"Don't start without me, I want that in my slit." 

"I just want to make sure I am good and ready for you, Dave." She handed the lube to him, and told Dave to come closer and bend over, so he could make her ready, too. She did, and Ray, lubing a finger, slipped it deep inside Dave, causing her to moan and thrust her hips.

Ray loved hearing his girl get so turned on, just by his fingers, and he added another. Slowly, he moved them in and out, while Dave occasionally shivered.

"Daddy, I want you in me now!" Dave whined.

"All in good time, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

Dave nodded. When he was done, he lubed himself up, and invited Dave into his lap. 

"You remember how we do this? Lower your slit over my cock like you are riding a horsey, and then move up and down until you start to feel good. Remember how good it is?"

"Daddy, it's the best, I want to do it all the time." Dave smiled.

"Daddy has to work, but when I am home, and we are watching tele, we can have this." Ray promised.

Dave got in Ray's lap, got on his knees, and lowered himself down, with a hiss. She whispered, "Goddamn" and would have gotten a smack, except that Ray felt the same way. Moving up and down, Dave rode Ray, arms around his neck, and sharing deep kisses. Both men loved this game that Dave came up with, and they could stop and start at anytime.

Right now though, Dave was Daddy's girl, taking the length of his cock, and filling up her slit.

Breathing heavily, Dave cried out, "Daddy, oh Daddy...I-" and before she could get the rest of the words out, came all over her Daddy's belly and chest. Holding Dave, he picked her up and put her down on the carpet. Fucking her hard, he came with a groan, filling Dave with his warm come.

Dave smiled when he felt the warmth filling him. Reaching up, he hugged Ray, and both were content for the moment.


End file.
